


A (not so) Happy Ending

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Dreams vs. Reality, False Memories, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Not Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: They were happy. Nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A (not so) Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> What if there was one last thing Mr. Ceiling could do. (and someone tried to save them)

They were happy. 

Zolf woke up to sunlight streaming through the shutters, Hamid's face buried in his shoulder. He smiled softly. He could just lay here forever and watch Hamid. 

A spike of pain ran through his head. _Zolf, please_! He shook his head, it was nothing. **_Nothing to worry about._ **

Eventually he'd have to get up and make them breakfast. Hamid grumbled when he shifted him over. Adorable. 

_Zolf, please, wake up!_

He was awake wasn't he. That's why he got up. Because he was awake and needed coffee. His vision swam as he focused on his legs and feet. Something was wr- **_nothing is wrong_**. He stood up. His legs felt wrong. His legs shouldn’t be- 

"Zolf?" Hamid muttered and Zolf's attention shifted. 

"Just making coffee." 

Hamid smiled at him sleepily. "You're the best." No he- _Zolf please you need to get Hamid_ \- **_is save._ **

**_You are happy._ **


End file.
